egyxosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Destroyer
Synopsis On Earth, near the pyramids of Egypt. Three men enter a tomb, planning to loot it of all valuables. While searching for things to steal, they come across what appears to be a suit of golden armor. However, when one of them puts a missing piece of the armor he'd found back into place. The armor seems to come to life of it's own accord, it even speaks. The now living armor calls itself, Shu the Destroyer and somehow hypnotizes the three men into bowing before it. Back at Leo's school, Leo is searching for Kay, to ask her out on a date. Once he manages to build of the courage to ask, Kay is forced to turn him down, but wont explain why. Later Leo meets with Dale and Bernie at the mall to talk about what happened. While their talking, Leo spots Kay walking by, trying to hide her appearance for some reason. Leo tries to follow her but looses sight of her. While that is going on, Shu's hypnotized victims walk into the mall. The three then proceed to open up the backpacks they'd carried in with them. The bags contain dozens of mechanical insects. Which then go on a rampage in the mall. Leo is confused since his bracelet doesn't appear to see the insects as a threat. Leo leads the insects outside and transforms. However, when he tries to fight them his armor does not respond like it's supposed to. Leo does manage to fend off the insects, even capturing one. He decides to take the mechanical bug to Egyxos. When he arrives at Apis labyrinth, Apis can't understand what's wrong. Kefer and Hyksos arrive and admit to being just as confused. Hyksos explains that the insect is technology of Egyxos past. As the group leaves, a hawk that had been watching them flies off. The hawk is actually Anubi in disguise. Anubi reports what he'd overheard to Exaton. Exaton is equally confused about who else could be after Leo. Upon his return to Earth, Leo and Ramses allow their captured locust to go free. Hoping it will lead them to its master. The pair track the locust to the pair, where they see a merchant ship sitting in the harbor. Once they've snuck onboard, Leo and Ramses come across Shu. Unfortunately, when the lone locust returns to him, Shu realizes that Leo is on the ship. Shu has his hypnotized victims attack Leo and Ramses. The pair manage to fight them off without harming them. During the fighting, the ship is damaged and water beings to pour in. Shu tells Leo that he will come after him again before retreating. Back in Egyxos, Leo learns from Kefer that back when the kingdom of Egyxos was still on Earth. Ra created Shu to be Egyxos first warrior, a protector. After many years Shu grew tired of his role and wanted to rule over the people instead. Ra stopped Shu and had him locked away. With the Pharaohs of Egypt to watch over his crypt, preventing his escape until he'd been awoken in the present day. Back on Earth, Shu goes on a rampage to draw Leo out. During their fight, Leo and Shu are accidentally brought to Egyxos. Neith tries to help Leo but is no match for him alone. Soon Kefer, Horus and Apis arrive to help. Then much to everyone's shock, Exaton arrives as well. Exaton offers an alliance with Shu, but Shu is not interested and attacks everyone. During the battle, Kefer and Exaton agree to work together to stop Shu. During the battle Shu reveals that Leo's bracelet was created from a part of his armor. After that Leo is able to smash Shu to pieces with Neith's weapon. With the threat of Shu gone, Kefer reaches out to Exaton. But Exaton has no further interest in cooperation and leaves. Back on Earth, Leo learns that Kay has been working at a fast-food restaurant and is embarrassed about it. While he talks to Kay, Leo doesn't know that Exaton is gathering the fallen pieces of Shu. Hoping to reassemble the robot, so that he can make Shu fight for him... Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Kefer * Neith * Ramses * Horus * Apis * Hyksos Dark Army * Exaton * Anubi * Thoth * Karnak * Hatanor * Nakt * Sekhmet Others * Shu Quotes "Shu the Destroyer walks upon the Earth once more!" :— Shu the destroyer, upon being revived. "This is an impossible mission. Asking Kay out on a date? I'd rather invite out Exaton. I'd be less nervous." :— Leo terrified of asking Kay out on a date. Trivia * The Bracelet of Ra was made from a part of Shu, hence the armor does not recognize him/it as a threat. This would come up again in "The Heart of Shu". Real-world references * The backstory of Shu has an uncanny resemblance to the Marvel character Ultron in many respects. Category:Episodes